


Out of Character

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Character Bleed, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Frottage, Humiliation, M/M, Roleplay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha are filming Dean and Cas' first sex scene.  It's a little more difficult than they imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Character

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Links: [LJ](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/34223.html) || [SPNKink-Meme](spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/92479.html?thread=36527423#t36527423) || [Mayalaen.com](http://mayalaen.com/fanfic/supernatural/outofcharacter)

Dean wiped some goo off Castiel's nose, a smile on his face. “You're awfully pretty all wet,” he said with a smirk.

Cas' eyes widened, almost innocently. Damn, Misha was good at that. “Does this mean you want to have sex?”

Jensen chuckled, almost giggling, though that would've been totally out of character, and Jensen was better than that. “Well, Sam _is_ gonna be gone for about another hour,” Dean said in a lazy drawl.

“I'd like to try shower sex,” Cas said, a look on his face that was way too serious for the situation, but it was all Cas.

“You sure know how to charm a guy, Cas,” Dean said, shaking his head. “But you've got too many clothes on,” he said as he started roughly pulling at Cas' trench coat. The material was soaked with goo, so it was difficult to get it off.

They'd never filmed an intimate scene together before, but they'd known it was coming. Cas and Dean had been flirting with each other for a long time, and the dialogue had made it quite clear that they'd had a sexual relationship offscreen for half of the season, but the producers wanted a slow buildup to get as many fans salivating as possible. Jensen and Misha didn't have a problem with it. It was acting, after all, and though they were good friends, they were professionals too.

Jared? He'd already been busting their balls over it, but they'd expected it.

By the time the coat hit the floor with a wet splat, Cas had a hungry look in his eyes and he was trembling. Jensen's dick twitched and he frowned, a little surprised by it, but concentrating on Cas' tie instead. The tie was tossed across the room, and as Dean started to unbutton Cas' shirt, he leaned in and kissed the corner of Cas' mouth, not caring a bit that Cas was covered in goo.

Cas gasped and followed Dean's mouth as he pulled away, searching him out. It was adorable and never failed to get a rise out of Dean. Jensen's dick twitched again, and in a move completely un-Dean-like, he ripped Cas' shirt open, frustrated with the buttons and deciding there needed to be some spontaneity.

Misha's mouth dropped open. Jensen knew it wasn't Cas, and he saw the surprise in Misha's eyes that was quickly schooled into a look of arousal. Misha was no slouch when it came to staying in character either. They had to deal with Jared on a daily basis, after all. If it weren't for staying in character through pretty much anything, the studio would go broke paying for all the wasted film.

The torn shirt was tossed onto the bed and Dean pushed Cas against the wall, piercing him with intense eyes. It was that look Jensen knew made everyone feel as if they were the only other person in existence and Dean was focusing every bit of his attention on them.

Cas' hands fluttered at his sides, then he reached up and began pulling at Dean's overshirt. If it was anyone else, they would've used clumsy movements, but Misha's movements were careful and controlled while at the same time appearing desperate.

Dean leaned down and bit Cas' neck as he pushed up against him, grinding. He moaned as he realized Cas was already half hard. Cas whimpered as Dean reached down and palmed his erection through his slacks, his hips jerking as he tried to get more stimulation.

“So hot,” Dean whispered as he bit and kissed his way to Cas' ear, his right hand teasing Cas' cock while he grabbed Cas' ass with his left hand.

“Dean!” Cas said, and it was so breathy, so wanton that Dean nearly came in his pants.

“Mmm, Cas,” Dean groaned as he wrapped his arms around Cas' midsection and shoved his right knee between Cas' legs, the friction just what they both needed. “You're not even gonna make it to the shower, are you?” he asked against Cas' cheek.

“Dean, please,” Cas begged. “More. Please more!”

Dean moved faster, held Cas tighter as he rutted against him, making sure Cas got enough friction to send him flying. Cas let out a high-pitched whimper that made Dean smile. He couldn't remember ever hearing that noise come out of the angel, and then Cas was jerking and shaking, crying out and leaving bruises behind as he wrapped his hands around Dean's upper arms and held on for dear life.

“And cut,” the director said.

Jensen froze, eyes wide as everyone started talking and moving around behind them, cleaning up the goo and moving on like nothing had happened. He'd never lost himself in character so badly before.

“Don't fuckin' move,” Misha hissed as Jensen started to pull away.

Jensen obeyed. “You okay?” he whispered.

“Just gimme a minute to get...,” Misha said, pausing awkwardly, “out of character.”

Jensen shifted, his leg at an odd angle. And that's when he realized Misha was no longer hard. At all. Which meant he'd just come in his pants, unless the humiliation had gotten to him and he'd completely lost his erection. Jensen smirked.

“Did I just make you come in your pants?” he asked, keeping his voice low.

“I hate you,” Misha growled as he pinched Jensen's stomach hard enough to make Jensen hiss.

“Guys, that was awesome!” the director said, suddenly standing next to them. “We're only gonna need one take on that one. That was beautiful!” he said, patting Jensen on the back as he walked away.

Misha was breathing heavily and Jensen could feel his legs trembling. So apparently it had been good for him.

“You _do_ remember we're covered in goo, right?” Jensen asked, amused. “Nobody's gonna be able to see where you jizzed all over your pants,” he teased.

“This isn't funny,” Misha hissed.

Jensen sighed as he realized Misha was really upset. He pulled back just enough to look his friend in the eye, feeling even worse when Misha's grip tightened, as if he really thought Jensen would just abandon him.

“It's okay,” Jensen said softly. “Nobody's going to notice. They're all busy cleaning up and we're both soaked. They called for a break, so just follow me to your trailer. Everything's gonna be okay,” he said, then gave Misha a small smile of encouragement.

Misha looked up at Jensen, his body relaxing just a little, as if some of what Jensen had said was filtering through his embarrassment.

“See, it's a good thing we're such awesome actors,” Jensen said with a grin. “You just came in your pants in front of dozens of people, and nobody has a clue because they think you're just that good.”

Misha let out a snort and shook his head. “All right, fine. Get me back to my trailer before I get permanently stuck to these pants,” he said as he shoved at Jensen's shoulder.

Jensen chuckled as he stumbled back. “Besides, everyone will be too busy noticing the tent in my jeans to pay any attention to you,” he said as he held his hands out to his sides.

Misha glanced down, then looked down again, eyes widening. He met Jensen's eyes, lips turning up into a smirk as his eyes sparkled with mischief. “I could help you out with that in my trailer,” he said.

Jensen huffed out a laugh. “Fuck yeah!” he said, then turned around and started heading for Misha's trailer. He smiled as he heard Misha following close behind.

End


End file.
